A virtual machine (VM) that can be used by a user can have a number of security issues. For example, a VM can be exposed to malware among other security threats. Malware can harm computational operations and can gain access to sensitive information that can be used to harm a user, for instance. Malware can reproduce itself and can spread from one computer system to a number of other computer systems. Computer systems can become infected by malware, which may be installed knowingly or unknowingly by a user.